


Meeting Magnus

by jadegreendragon



Series: Cute Meets [4]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Alec gives up his first day off in weeks to grab a coffee with his sister and meet her new boyfriend.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Cute Meets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706584
Comments: 16
Kudos: 238
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Meeting Magnus

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I hope you are safe and sound and haven't let the craziness get to you. Here's another meet-cute fic for you all.
> 
> This fic is based on the story of a friend of mine. I'm going to call her D. She met her now-husband while overseas visiting family and due to the language barrier, she thought he was dating her cousin. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little bit of fluff.
> 
> Be safe. 
> 
> Hugs 
> 
> Tania

Alec pushed open the door to the café and let out an annoyed breath. He was early, it hadn’t taken him very long to get there as the morning traffic had cleared by the time he’d left home.

Alec ordered a coffee and took a seat at a table in the back, facing the door. Today was his first day off in almost 3 weeks, and he had planned on spending it doing nothing, but of course, Izzy had called him yesterday and had insisted that he join her for coffee. Izzy wanted to introduce him to her new boyfriend. He really needed to learn how to say no to his little sister.

Alec finished his coffee and was debating ordering another cup when the door to the café opened, and Izzy walked in arm in arm with the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen.

Izzy looked around and spotted Alec. She smiled at her brother and motioned if he wanted another coffee. Alec nodded at her happily. Smiling Izzy pulled Magnus along with her and ordered their coffees.

The man with Izzy turned towards Alec and smiled. Alec felt his stomach flutter. Why the hell did he have to be so beautiful, Alec thought. Not that he expected anything less. His sister was smart and beautiful and had her pick of men.

Izzy ordered 3 coffees, and then they made their way over to Alec. Alec stood and pulled his sister into a hug.

“Hey Izzy,” he said happy to see her.

“Hello, Big brother. Alec, this is Magnus. Magnus my brother Alec.”

Alec held out his hand to Magnus, and neither of them was prepared for the sparks of static electricity as their hands connected.

“Sorry,” Alec said, embarrassed.

“It’s quite alright, Alexander, I’m told I have an electric personality.” He said, smiling.

Alec couldn’t help but smile at the man, and he was hit by a pang of jealousy. Even his voice was beautiful.

They all sat, and Izzy smiled at Alec. “How’s work?” She asked.

“The same as usual,” Alec said, not really wanting to talk about work.

“My brother is one of the youngest detectives in the NYPD,” Izzy said proudly.

“Yes, I know dear, you may have mentioned it a dozen times or so,” Magnus said, amused.

“I can’t help it, I’m so proud of him.” She said, causing Alec to blush.

When Izzy had insisted Magnus join her and Simon for coffee, he’d been wry. He had a suspicion she had an ulterior motive, and here the motive was in all his tall, dark and gorgeous glory.

Magnus knew Izzy’s brother was handsome, he’d seen the photographs in her office, but he wasn’t prepared for the man up close and personal. He was breathtaking. Magnus spent his days around models of all shapes and sizes, all more attractive than the next, but none stacked up to the beauty seated across from him.

Magnus took a sip of the coffee Izzy had handed him and almost spat it out, it was so bitter.

“I don’t think this is mine,” he said, trying not to splutter.

“Oh, that’s probably Alec’s,” Izzy said sheepishly. “You almost have the same coffee order except for the sugar. Alec likes his black and bitter like his dark, dark soul,” She joked.

“Don’t you think that joke is getting a little old Iz?” Alec said, annoyed.

“Nope,” She grabbed the cup from Magnus and swapped it with Alec’s.

“Isabelle!” Magnus exclaimed. “I doubt your brother wants a second-hand coffee. Let me get you a fresh cup.” Magnus stood and went to place the order.

“Thank you for coming, Alec,” Izzy said, smiling.

“Only you can get me out on my day off,” Alec said grinning at his sister.

Magnus returned with a fresh cup of coffee for Alec, and they fell into an awkward silence.

“So,” Izzy said. “I’ve been promoted to assistant editor.” She blurted out.

Alec and Magnus both looked at her in shock.

“When did this happen?” Magnus asked.

“Two days ago,” She said quietly.

“And I’m just finding out now? Magnus feigned hurt.

“It’s been killing me keeping it secret, but I wanted to tell you both together,” Izzy explained.

Alec shifted to hug Izzy tightly. “I’m so proud of you Iz!”

Magnus smiled and was hit with a pang of jealousy. Being an only child he’d never know what it was like to have siblings, Izzy was forever talking about her brothers, and Magnus wished he has that sort of support system.

Izzy and Magnus talked about her new promotion, and Alec started to feel a little like a fish out of water. He knew next to nothing about fashion.

As Izzy and Magnus talked, Alec couldn’t help watching Magnus. His eyes flashed with excitement, he smiled widely, and he held Izzy’s hand tightly.

Alec suddenly realised he was staring and turned away. He was Izzy’s boyfriend, and he shouldn’t be so shamelessly checking him out.

Alec’s phone chimed, and he took it out to check his message.

“Oh no, no, no,” Izzy said. “You promise Alec.”

“It’s not work Izzy,” Alec explained.

“Good, because you haven’t met Simon yet.”

Alec looked at her, confused.

“Who’s Simon?” He asked.

“My boyfriend,” Izzy replied, eyeing Alec suspiciously.

Alec looked at Izzy and then at Magnus and back to Izzy.

“I thought . . .” Alec started to say, and Izzy burst into laughter.

“Magnus and I work together. “Izzy explained. “Magnus is my best friend.”

“Oh,” Alec said relieved, and Magnus smirked.

“As gorgeous as Isabelle is, we’ve never been anything more than friends.” Magnus pointed out.

Alec’s phone started to ring, and he frowned when he saw it was dispatch.

“Detective Lightwood,” He said answering.

“Sorry to call on your day off, Detective,” the dispatcher said. “But the Captain expressly asked for you.”

“No problem,” Alec said, knowing he wouldn’t have been called unless it was absolutely necessary.

“We have multiple victims, the officers on the scene have requested homicide.” The dispatcher explained.

“Please send the address to my phone, I’ll be there in 15.” He said, hanging up.

“I’m really sorry, Izzy,” Alec said sadly.

Izzy couldn’t be angry, she knew that Alec’s job was important.

“I understand, go catch the bad guy,” She said.

“Why don’t we do dinner tomorrow night?” Alec suggested.

“I’d love that,” Izzy exclaimed.

“Magnus, may I have your phone?” Alec asked.

Magnus smiled shyly and handed over his phone.

Alec pulled up his contacts, added his number and then texted himself from Magnus’ phone.

“If you’re free, maybe you’d like to join us for dinner?” Alec asked, blushing slightly.

“I’d love to Alexander,” Magnus smiled.

“Great, I’ll call you.” Alec got up and said quick goodbyes before rushing out.

Izzy stared after her brother.

“Did my brother just give you his number and ask you out to dinner?” She asked, amused.

“I believe he did,” Magnus said happily.

Izzy beamed at him. “I’ve never see Alec so forward before.”

“So this is new?”

“Very, I can’t believe he thought we were dating.”

“Well in his defence you did tell him you wanted him to meet your boyfriend.”

“True, but I told him my boyfriend’s name was Simon.” She explained. “Did you see the relieved look on his face when he found out we weren’t dating.”

“I did, along with that adorable blush!” Magnus said.

A moment later, Simon rushed in.

“Sorry,” Simon said. “I missed my train.”

“You just missed Alec, he got called into work,” Izzy explained.

“I’m not surprised,” Simon said. “It’s all over the news.”

“What is?” Izzy asked.

Simon took out his phone, opened up the news feeds and held it up.

**_‘Police is shock, 6 bodies found in a NY apartment. Witnesses claim it was a demon attack.’_ **

“Dear God,” Izzy said, concerned.

“Looks like your brother is going to have his hands full,” Magnus said sadly.

“He works too hard as it is.” She said glumly.

“Izzy you said it yourself, Alec is the best detective in the city.”

“I know, but I can’t help but worry about him.”

Simon took Izzy’s hand and gave it a gently squeeze. “That’s why you’re such as a great sister.”


End file.
